Nowadays, various fuel cell devices equipped with cell stacks are proposed as next generation energy (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a cell stack, a plurality of fuel cells are electrically connected in series to one another. With the fuel cells, power can be obtained by using a fuel gas (hydrogen containing gas) and air (oxygen containing gas).
Such a fuel cell device includes a cell stack device that includes the fuel cells that are arranged. The amount of reactant gas supplied to the fuel cells may vary between the fuel cells positioned at a central portion and end portions in a fuel cell arrangement direction. This may degrade the power generation performance. In particular, the temperature of the fuel cells positioned at the central portion in the fuel cell arrangement direction may increase compared to that of the fuel cells positioned on the end portion sides. This may cause a problem in that a pressure loss increases in gas channels.
Thus, a fuel cell is proposed, for example, in Patent Literature 2. In Patent Literature 2, the sectional areas of gas channels of the fuel cells disposed at a central portion in a fuel cell stacking direction are larger than those of the fuel cells disposed on a gas supply side.